Glee: May The Odds Be Ever In Your Favor
by Shaylin Finney
Summary: During the 8th Quarter Quell, 36 tributes, from Glee/Glee Project, are thrown into the newest, most evil, largest arena yet, with so many surprises, some good, some so evil, all thanks to the newest Gamemaker, Ryan Murphy.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

President Figgins or Panem, where a country called North America once stood, was ready to announce the extra challenge for the 8th Quarter Quell. "For this most exciting Quarter Quell, from each district, a third tribute will be chosen. This tribute can either be a male or female. And there will be other surprises to be announced at different points during the Games this year." And that was it for the announcement. All through out the country, people cried and hugged their children, knowing that 36 tributes would appear in this years Games.

Panem had changed in the years since the legend of Katniss Everdeen, who had become famous for a) being the first victor in nearly 25 years, and b) making the districts a better place after competing and winning again in the 3rd Quarter Quell. The districts where now better off, though some were still richer then others, and they appeared more like smaller cities. Better house, more shops and jobs, even restaurant, and less poor people and starving people.

200 hundred years since the Games started. The world was finally beginning to look and act like the one in history books. So can this newest Quarter Quell be the best in helping the world?

**Authors notes: Hey guys, this is one of my first fanfictions, and the first I'm publishing. This story will mainly revolve around the distract 7 group and district 12, and some of district 2. I hope you'll like my surprises, they are pure evil. And I will update whenever possible. But for now I leave you with this, and the next chapter up in a hour or 2.**


	2. Chapter 2: District 7 Reaping

Chapter 1: District 7

Two boys, 16 and 14, stood together in the olders room. They were the blood son, and step son of the Mayor of District 7, Mayor Clarington. The younger of the two, looked at his step brother with his startling blue eyes.

"Hunter help me with this stupid tie." He said. The older, Hunter Clarington, rolled his eyes before smiling. He bent down and adjusted the youngers tie.

"There. Now you look all cute for the reaping Rory." Hunter said. Rory Clarington, originally Rory Flanagan, but his mother had married the Mayor, Hunters dad, two years ago. And Hunter didn't even need to enter the games, being the son of the Mayor.

"I don't like the reapings." Rory said with a pout.

"I know buddy, but we can't do anything. Now come on, the sons of the Mayor can't be late." Hunter said, taking his brothers hand and laving his room. Their father was already in the square, just a block away, and so was their mother. So it was just them. The two lined up in their separate lines. Hunter didn't really like anyone his own age, but one boy, whom his step brother fancied. That boy was Sam Evans, who stood in front of him in the line.

"Name." A Peacekeeper said when Hunter was at the table.

"Hunter Clarington." He held his arm out for the blood sample.

"Go join the rest of your age group." The Peacekeeper said gesturing. Hunter went. Looking around he saw nothing but scared faces. It was a Quarter Quell anyway. He knew he should be scared for himself. But he wasn't. He was scared for Rory. Because Rory needed the fear. If Rors was sent into the Games, he would die. And Hunter was prepared. He could survive, maybe even win. The escort for District 7, Emma Pillsbury, walked onto the stage, smiling brightly. As usual the video about the history for the Games was shown. No one really paid attention. What Hunter did pay attention to was the announcement about what the Quell would be.

"So, now that that's done, I'm sure you're all eager to know this Quell's challenge!" Emma said with obvious excitement. "This year, there will be three of you going. Isn't that perfect?! Anyway, so two boys or two girls can enter the Games this year. So, as usual, ladies first." Emma walked to the ball on her right, and dug around in it, before walking back to her mic, a name slip in her hands.

"Your female tribute this year is. Santana Lopez!" Emma said. It was answered with silence. Santana, a 17 year old darker skin, kinda tan, girl stepped forward, confident. She walked up to the stage. "Any volunteers for Santana?" Emma asked, again silence.

"And now for the boys." She walked to her left, repeating the process. "The male tribute for this Hunger Games is, Sam Evans." She said smiling again. Sam stiffened, but made his way to the stage like Santana. Sam was a strong boy. He would do well. "Any volunteers for Sam?" Emma asked. Silence.

"And now, who else will appear in this most exciting Hunger Games." She walked again to the right, just past the girls ball, and repeated her normal process. "Eh-hem. And yoru final tribute is. Rory Clarington." Time stopped. Hunter gasped, Rory let out a sob.

"No! Not Rory! I volunteer!" Hunter said before Rory even had a chance to move. Emma smiled at him, and gestured for him to come up. As Hunter passed Rory, he saw his brother sobbing, another boy trying to shush him.

"And your name is?" Emma asked.

"Hunter Clarington."

"Saving your brother. Want the glory huh?" She said and laughed. Hunter almost glared. "Anyway, I present, your District 7 tributes for the 8th Quarter Quell, Sam Evans, Santana Lopez, and Hunter Clarington!" And with that the three entered the town hall.

Not long later, the door of Hunters small room, waiting to be told his goodbyes, looked up as the door burst open, his little step brother bursting into the room, still crying, and was embraced by Hunter.

"Ssh. It's okay Roar-roar. I'm goanna be fine, you hear? You need to be strong for the folks, got it?" Rory sniffled and nodded.

"Thank you for saving me." He said quietly.

"Don't think about it. I won't let you be hurt." Hunter hugged his brother again before Rory was forced to leave, sobbing again. He was met by his parents, and his girlfriend, before all three tributes boarded the train. And that was it. Hunter's life as he knew it, was ending. Even if he won it wouldn't be the same. But he would win. He knew it.

"Hey, how long has your brother, you know, liked me?" Sam asked, startling Hunter.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he came to say goodbye, and well, we kissed. Or I kissed him and he kissed me back."

"A year, at least. One of us is coming home to him. Deal?" Hunter held his hand out.

"Deal." Sam shook it. They both smiled. Chapter 1: District 7


End file.
